Session 5c: Two Traitors and a Truck
Sarah was up to no good, or at least that's what she thought of her nightly outtings. The fighting had been pretty intense and the long walks did a lot to calm her nerves. But damn! She wanted to do something! Find something interesting! It was already far too late, but what's a little more walking? then she spotted him. All along, moving quickly, hunched over. Guy was up to something. Better check it out. Following him proved easy, I guess with the war on he figured no one would be in this part of town. Eventually he lead her to a small warehouse in the commercial district. shut down at the moment due to the obviously lack of commerce. Coming up the door after him she could hear the man conversing with someone inside. Just two voices, but couldn't make it out. the sound seemed to be coming from a open window above her on the second story. Quickly sneaking up to the the fire escape she could see inside: Two men, standing around a "bull" milita transpor truck, the tarp was down and one man was finishing the loading. Crates, of Recoiless Rifles! and ammo! One of them was speaking again: "Bro, don't worry about it! With all the chaos tomrrow it'll be easy for us to slip out into the woods. We hide the truck, and sell all that shit when stuff quiets down. Easy money." the other man scratched his head & made a face... "I dunno, seems kinda...wrong? I mean the milita needs this stuff right..." His brother cut him off. "Fuck'em! They couldn't keep the Ress out, why should we suffer!? Finish loading up the goods and we can wait till morning. I'll make some coffee." traitors! How dare they...but two on one was bad odds momma had always said.. But who wouldn't mind helping her with this? She sure didn't want some other platoon to take the credit! She knew it before she even whispered: "Salazhar, the hero". A short time later knocks at the door awoke Nathan for the 3rd time that night... oh All Father..what was it now!? Opening the door revealed Sarah, a Rifleman from his platoon he thought? what did it matter, she wasn't important, and more so whyyyy was she waking him up! He needed his sleep! How else could he be the hero of the Company? "Whhhhat is it... this better be good." he growled. "There's guys, with a truck of RPGs... stealing them from us! Don't you want to go, you know. Mess up their shit!?" She seemed excited, and why shouldn't she be? She'd get to see the hero in action. An entire truck of RPGs was maaaybe worth his time. "I guess....." he returned inside & reppeared armed. "No freebo?" she asked questioningly. Why did she care? the hero was more than enough. "No, he's... no. Just us." She lead the way with a shrug. Arriving back at the warehouse they both moved to different areas of the second level. peaking inside Sarah saw one brother now asleep in the cab of the truck. From his clearly superior position Nathan could see that the other one was sneaking up on Sarah's vantage point, hand gun drawn. I guess I'll do ALL the work he mused, while drawing his beloved sawed off. Stepping through the window he signaled Sarah about the approaching threat before moving off towards the cab. The Borther on the cat walk spoted him, but the Hero simplyed leveled his RPG on the man. This made him reconsider firing at Nathan. Now that the man was thoroughly distracted by the hero Sarah leaned in and fired, wounding the man in the side. His brother awoke to the shot...and to Nathan pulling himself up into the passenger side of the cab. Leveling shotgun on the suprised man he simply offered: "Get out." The brother complied, and taking over his seat Nathan started the truck. He was too tired for these assholes. Leaning out the window he yelled to Sarah: "coming?" "Hell yes!" She answered hurriedly, before dragging the wounded man with her. The other brother torn between loyalty and self preservation..sided on saving his own skin and bolted. tossing the wounded brother to the floorbards Sarah hopped into the truck. Putting it into reverse Nathan backed through the doors of the warehouse, then made good time back to base. Upon being stopped at the gates the guard asked what was going on. Nathan responds that he found this out in town and figured the Militia could use it. overwhelmed the man directs the Hero to the quartermaster & chief engineer, who are both overseeing the engineers work on converting vehicles to gun trucks for the coming battle. The two quickly recite the tale & show the prisoner and cargo to Flippeck & Wayside. Flippek hauls the wounded traitor from the cab, recites the code of military conduct pertaining to sedition & treasonous acts. Then executes the man on the spot. The two senior NCOs are both pleased by the Sarah & Nathan's haul & immediately call for some of the local militia to be roused for a crash course.